


Se solo piovesse caffè sui campi

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, da domani smetto, gioco:, ogni volta che scrivo o accenno a leggende salvadoregne bevete
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "Immagina." America prende un respiro profondo, poi scivola verso terra, e la testa di Kate non è più poggiata al suo ginocchio, ma alla sua spalla, mentre entrambe le braccia la circondano in un abbraccio da dietro. Fa caldo. Ma per questo non fa caldo mai. "Immagina noi stesse qualche anno fa. Te con l'apparecchio e le trecce che ti cadono sulle spalle, io invece una bellissima adolescente, perché, beh, sono sempre stata stupenda, come ben sai. Io nei quartieri di San Salvador, a giocare coi piedi scalzi, a farmi la doccia con l'acqua che cade dai tetti -non perché a casa non abbiamo la doccia, ma, beh, sì, perché è divertente, è rilassante, è più vicino alle piogge acide." Ride, immergendo il naso trai capelli di Kate. La sente inspirare profondamente, mentre la stringe un pochino di più. "E io sarei stata in uno di quei fiumi, a cercare di catturare i pesci con le mani nude, e l'unico modo che mi viene in mente perché anche tu sia lì in quel momento è che -o sia scappata. Oppure ti sei semplicemente persa."o le storie di un temporale estivo





	Se solo piovesse caffè sui campi

**Author's Note:**

> GRAZIE DIO PER AVERMI FATTO NASCERE A FEBBRAIO CHE TUTTI SCRIVONO SU BELLE DONZELLE CHE SI INNAMORANO AMEN
> 
> (il prompt usato per il COW-T è "Temporale estivo")

"Ti sei mai chiesta come sarebbe stata la nostra vita?" chiede di punto in bianco Kate, mentre America le accarezza i capelli, dolcemente, ritmicamente. Kate lascia cadere la sua guancia sulla coscia di lei e chiude gli occhi, per lasciarsi cullare dal suono del temporale estivo e dal loro respiro regolare. "Ti sei mai chiesta se ci saremmo mai incontrate?"  
  
America lascia che la domanda venga dimenticata nel silenzio. Continua ad accarezzarla, la pettina, le accarezza lo zigomo col pollice. Sospira più volte.  
  
Sono immerse da quell'aria opprimente, afosa. Il fatto che Kate sia seduta per terra, forse l'aiuta a non sentire tutto questo caldo, me lo stare così vicino ad America, le fa salire il sangue al cervello, e la sensazione di freschezza dovuta al pavimento è pasta davvero molto presto. Si sente appiccicaticcia. Si sente pesante, per qualche motivo. E la sua guancia è sudata, del sudore che non sa se sia suo o di America, mentre le sembra di affogare in un lago che ha creato le stessa, sotto il suo sudore. L'afa è opprimente, il caldo le dà alla testa, ma non vuole allontanarsi da America. Non vuole che lei smetta di accarezzarla.  
  
"La pioggia non è così, sai?, in Colombia" inizia a parlare a bassa voce America. I suoi movimenti rimangono lenti e dolci e regolari. Forse anche lei sta guardando fuori dalla finestra. Forse. Forse invece è concentrata su Kate. "Non è così neanche a El Salvador. Perché qui la pioggia sembra volere avvertire. C'è un cambiamento graduale e se ci fai caso, ecco, le vedi le nuvole arrivare, vedi che si addensano e che poi diventano più scure. È diverso. È proprio diverso per voi. La maggior parte della mia adolescenza l'ho passata a El Salvador. Perché, non lo so, mi sembrava che lì avessero bisogno di me. E lì le piogge arrivano velocemente. Il sole prima brilla e ti sembra di essere nella giornata più bella e serena che possa esistere. Una volta, sai?, sono andata a un cimitero. Non mi ricordo che cosa stessimo facendo, in realtà. Forse stavamo andando a trovare la abuela della mia abuelita. O forse era perché ci piacevano veramente tanto i cimiteri. Ma la giornata è cambiata in un attimo. Da luminosa e con un sole che pizzicava la pelle, tutto è diventato scuro. Sembrava notte. E sono iniziate a cadere gocce grandi quando le mie dita su di noi. Facevano quasi male, a sentirle cadere sul viso. Ed è stato così per più o meno dieci minuti. Poi le nuvole sono andate via. Il sole ha ricominciato a pizzicare."  
  
Kate sospira, sistemandosi meglio contro il ginocchio di America.  
  
"Non so che cosa sarebbe successo, se noi fossimo state due persone normali. Io forse sarei stata una ragazza salvadoregna, con il cappellino di lana in testa, anche se lì non fa poi così tanto freddo. E avrei fatto prove di coraggio, avrei imparato ad arrampicarmi sulle palme, mi sarei fatta il bagno nei ruscelli, mentre i pesciolini mi mangiavano la pelle morta sui piedi. Sarei stata normale in questo modo, qua. Forse esiste una America che vive in questo modo. E avrebbe incontrato una Kate che -non lo so, magari è andata a El Salvador perché è quell che fanno i ragazzi ricchi. Fingere di voler aiutare, costruendo case in un paese che più che case, in questo momento, ha bisogno di alleanze politiche e un aiuto finanziario. Non lo so."  
  
"Sì" risponde Kate, aprendo lentamente gli occhi. "Penso che sarei stata quel tipo di persona. Mi sarei anche convinta che quello fosse l'unico modo per aiutare le persone del paese."  
  
"Magari avresti avuto ragione." America si china su di lei e le lascia un bacio gentile sulla fronte. "Magari, come persona normale, non avresti potuto fare nient'altro. O magari, in quel momento ti saresti guardata intorno, avresti imparato un po' di spagnolo e avresti scoperto che esiste di più. Esiste sempre di più. E ci saremmo incontrate durante uno di quei temporali estivi, quelli che durano dieci minuti, soltanto per far incontrare le persone."  
  
Fa caldo. Kate non sente il suo respiro. Kate non riesce a respirare come vorrebbe. Tira indietro le spalle, facendosi scrocchiare la schiena. Poi torna a farsi cullare da America. "Sol così ti avrei potuta incontrare, vero?" le chiede, inumidendosi le labbra.  
  
"Immagina." America prende un respiro profondo, poi scivola verso terra, e la testa di Kate non è più poggiata al suo ginocchio, ma alla sua spalla, mentre entrambe le braccia la circondano in un abbraccio da dietro. Fa caldo. Ma per questo non fa caldo mai. "Immagina noi stesse qualche anno fa. Te con l'apparecchio e le trecce che ti cadono sulle spalle, io invece una bellissima adolescente, perché, beh, sono sempre stata stupenda, come ben sai. Io nei quartieri di San Salvador, a giocare coi piedi scalzi, a farmi la doccia con l'acqua che cade dai tetti -non perché a casa non abbiamo la doccia, ma, beh, sì, perché è divertente, è rilassante, è più vicino alle piogge acide." Ride, immergendo il naso trai capelli di Kate. La sente inspirare profondamente, mentre la stringe un pochino di più. "E io sarei stata in uno di quei fiumi, a cercare di catturare i pesci con le mani nude, e l'unico modo che mi viene in mente perché anche tu sia lì in quel momento è che -o sia scappata. Oppure ti sei semplicemente persa."  
  
"Sono venuta a El Salvador ad aiutare le persone che hanno perso casa, forse più per egoismo che perché mi interessasse di aiutare." Kate tira indietro la testa e sente i capelli ricci di America infilarsi nelle sue narici, facendole il solletico. "Forse mi sono semplicemente stancata di correre dietro a uomini che non mi hanno mai nemmeno voluto guardare. O forse. Forse mi stavi chiamando e nessuna delle due se n'è resa conto. Come quella storia del multi-verso, in cui ci siamo incontrate e in cui ci saremmo dovute incontrare. Forse ci sono trecentocinquantamila altri universi in cui siamo normali, ma non ci siamo mai incontrate. Ma in quell'universo in particolare, siamo io e te. Ci siamo incontrate. Io che scappo. Tu in un fiume."  
  
"E la pioggia di dieci minuti che fa incontrare le persone." America sbuffa una risata. "Ci sono così tante leggende di cui non sapete niente e magari te ne hanno raccontata una. Quella della Siguanaba che attira gli uomini, cantando mentre si si fa il bagno nei fiumi, per poi portarli via, e ucciderli."  
  
Kate alza il mento, per guardarla negli occhi. "Ma io non sono un uomo, quindi tutto bene, no?" ride piano. "Non avresti potuto dire o fare niente che mi potesse spaventare. Tu non hai niente che mi potrebbe spaventare."  
  
"Sarei dovuta uscire dal fiume. È abbastanza pericoloso rimanere in acqua quando sembra buio. Non per belle e antiche leggende, ma perché, beh, non puoi fare molto se non ci vedi, no?, e quindi, forse, sarei stata in biancheria intima a cercare di capire quale potrebbe essere la parte giusta per infilarsi la maglietta e poi anche i pantaloncini."  
  
"E io, con le mie trecce e l'apparecchio sarei rimasta sulle rive del fiume, sperando di non perdermi."  
  
"Non ti avrei vista perché -gli occhiali. Però. Ehi. Occhiali molto cool."  
  
"Sono sicura che portavi quelle a montatura spessa e rotonde. Perché andavano di moda quelle. E con gli altri invece saresti sembrata una sfigata col naso grande." Kate ride, America sbuffa. "Lo sai che io adoro il tuo naso." Glielo bacia pigramente, allungando il collo. "Io amo profondamente il tuo naso. Non mi sarebbe importato. Forse è stato uno dei motivi per cui sono rimasta lì. A guardarti rivestirti. Al buio. Spaventata, forse."  
  
"Cipitillo. Cipitillo, ti avrei chiamata. Non hai portato nessun fiore da lasciarmi, trai miei vestiti, piccoletto? E tu non avresti capito, certo, perché, ugh, _gringa_."  
  
Kate le dà un colpetto sulla coscia e America scoppia a ridere. Appoggia le labbra sulla clavicola di Kate e le dà un bacio umido. Sa di fresco. E Kate sospira. "Avrebbe iniziato a piovere esattamente in quel momento, vero?" le chiede.  
  
"Con quelle enormi gocce che sembrano uno sputo in faccia" concorda. "E io, coi capelli già bagnati avrei dovuto strizzare gli occhi e guardare questa forma sfumata di ragazza che mi si avvicina e cercando di metterla a fuoco... Saresti caduta tra le mie braccia, vero? Letteralmente. Oppure mi avresti chiesto come tornare in città. Io che ancora mi sarei dovuta rimettere la maglietta. E Non ti conviene tornare adesso, ti avrei risposto in questo modo, cercando di capire dove ci saremmo potute mettere, in attesa che la tempesta passi. Ti avrei preso la mano."  
  
"Scelta coraggiosa" la prende in giro Kate. Continua a piovere fuori dalla camera, fuori dal loro appartamento. Una pioggia leggera. Diversa da quella che invece stanno immaginando. Fa caldo. Continua a fare caldo, ad esserci quell'afa opprimente, che America, in quel modo tutto suo stava allontanando. Stava creando un posto fresco. Materialmente. Spiritualmente. Psicologicamente. "Ma se io sono una gringa, scusami, non accetto così facilmente il contatto fisico, non pensi?"  
  
"È la legge della giungla" ride ancora America. "Ti avrei portato in un posto tranquillo. Non per fare cose strane, ma solo perché mi avresti fatto davvero tanta pena, da sola, in un paese non tuo, senza sapere come tornare, sotto la pioggia. E magari, una volta in un posto tranquillo, mi sarei messa gli occhiali e avrei finalmente visto i tuoi bellissimi occhi... uhm, di che colore sono i tuoi occhi?"  
  
"Come smorzare la bell'atmosfera che si era creata. Complimenti."  
  
"Lo sai che sto scherzando. Dai." Un altro bacio, questa volta sul collo. I baci di America sono dolci e freschi e umidi. Kate si sistema di nuovo sul posto, e inclina la testa. Come se fosse un vampiro, ma al contrario, perché a ogni bacio di America, invece di perdere sangue e forza, Kate sente di essere ricaricata, di essere amata. "Ti avrei vista e forse mi avresti tolto il respiro, insieme alla corsa che avremmo fatto per arrivare fino all'entrata di quella grotta. E, oh, lo immagino proprio, la maglietta bianca tutta bagnata. Sexy."  
  
"Io non ho nessuna voce in capitolo. La prima volta che ti ho visto eri nuda e non posso fare apprezzamenti, per quale motivo?"  
  
"Perché hai perso l'occasione. La vita è fatta tutta di tempistica e tu non l'hai avuta. Quindi, sì, torniamo a te, tutta bagnata con la maglietta bianca di cui ti si vede il reggiseno e con delle gocce che ti cadono sul viso -eh, sì, perché, la frangetta, capito?, la frangetta fa cadere delle gocce sulle ciglia, e poi sulle labbra."  
  
Kate sbuffa una risata. "Kate di quell'universo, corri via da quella grotta o America potrebbe fare cose indicibili che potrebbero piacerti" borbotta. Prende tra le sue mani quelle di America, e intreccia le loro dita. "E invece quella Kate deve stare proprio tranquilla, vero?, deve star pensando che tutto va bene, che ha trovato una persona gentile, che presto la pioggia finirà. E potrà tornare a... a cosa?"  
  
"A costruire case di legno, no? Oh, immagina le tue braccia. Dovevano incontrarsi mentre alzavi travi di legno tutta da sola, tutta sudata e con le game scoperte. Ho fatto un errore. Possiamo riavviare tutto?"  
  
"No" risponde immediatamente. "Penso che quella Kate, questa Kate, la Kate della storia, stia passando un momento di riscoperta, non credi?, altrimenti noi non potremmo funzionare. Se io fossi rimasta la figlia di mio padre, se avessi finto di non vedere, forse, noi due non ci saremmo potute davvero incontrare. Forse è per questo che è arrivata fino a lì."  
  
America sospira. "Il caffè è stato trovato dalle capre, la prima volta" le dice. "Le capre di un uomo di nome Kaldi, in Abissinia, Etiopia. Sono salite su una collina, un giorno e sono scese con decisamente più energia, correvano da una parte all'altra, sembravano non ricordare o rendersi conto di tutto il dolore o la stanchezza che si sarebbero portati dietro."  
  
Kate muove le dita tra le dita di America, pigramente. Dio mio. Fa così caldo.  
  
"Allora Kaldi ha provato quelle strane bacche e si era sentito pieno di energie, come riportato in vita." America alza le ginocchia, circondando il corpo di Kate. "Forse è di quello che avrebbero avuto bisogno sia quella Kate che quella America. Immagino che la mia controparte di qualsiasi altro universo o linea temporale, non possa rimanere ferma a guardare le ingiustizie. Io sono qui per combattere conto le ingiustizie. Io sono qui per combattere. Perché è questo quell che so fare. E forse anche loro, loro le America di altre parti, luoghi, magie e scienze, sanno solo combattere. Allora, perché rimanere in un paese soltanto? Perché non continuare a muoversi? Se ci fossimo incontrate in quel modo, forse, anche io -quella me, ha bisogno di un nuovo inizio."  
  
"Forse in quella grotta, allora, stanno aspettando che delle capre trovino del caffè e glielo portino, per avere un nuovo inizio. O forse, quella pioggia che arriva come un pugno in faccia -forse dovrebbe essere pioggia, ma non di acqua. Dovrebbe piovere caffè, perché così sia quell'America che quella Kate si possano bagnare di caffè e ricominciare insieme. Come anche noi abbiamo ricominciato insieme, ma individuale. Da sole insieme, eh? Ci potremmo incontrare di nuovo? Te lo chiederei. Non perché chissà che cosa. Perché mi racconti le leggende del posto. Perché parli in modo diretto. Perché devi aver detto qualcosa -qualcosa di importante, senza rendertene conto."  
  
"Portami dei fiori però, la prossima volta, Cipitillo."  
  
Kate sorride. America sorride sulla sua pelle. "Ci baceremmo sotto la pioggia?"  
  
"Un giorno non arriverai alla caverna. E pioverà. Perché -devi tornare a casa, devi partire e noi siamo forse un'amicizia da una sola estate? Le ore passano e tu non sembri arrivare, non arrivi, non sembri nemmeno voler arrivare. E io, come un'idiota sto lì ad aspettarti. Perché forse il giorno dopo partirai, ma non mi puoi lasciare lì, così, senza un saluto, vero? Non mi faresti mai questo. Il sole si oscura e si alza il vento. E tu compari e inizia a piovere. E io, perché sono stupida fino a questo punto, invece di aspettarti alla grotta, coro verso di te. E non hai le trecce, sei vestita di viola. E sei di nuovo tutta bagnata."  
  
"Ma sei proprio fissata tu, eh" ride Kate. Si stacca dall'abbraccio di America e le lascia andare la mano, per posare una delle sue sulla mascella di lei e accarezzargliela lentamente, mentre si inginocchia, tra le sue gambe. "Ti amo, America Chavez" le sussurra sulle labbra, e prova a tenere i suoi capelli indietro, ma cadono lo stesso sulle guance di America, mentre la bacia lentamente. Fa un caldo assurdo. E sia Kate che America stanno sudando e l'afa sembra star togliendo a entrambe il respiro. Kate lascia scivolare la mano dalla mascella di America alla sua guancia, mentre punta un ginocchio accanto a ogni suo fianco.  
  
America ride sulle sue labbra e tira la testa indietro, lasciando che Kate le possa baciare il collo sudato. "Esattamente quello che immagino che avresti detto" sussurra, con gli occhi chiusi.  
  
Fuori dall'appartamento, rimbomba un tuono. Ma in quell'esatto momento America sospira, quindi, beh, Kate ha fatto più caso a questo.  
  
  
  
"Immagina." America prende un respiro profondo, poi scivola verso terra, e la testa di Kate non è più poggiata al suo ginocchio, ma alla sua spalla, mentre entrambe le braccia la circondano in un abbraccio da dietro. Fa caldo. Ma per questo non fa caldo mai. "Immagina noi stesse qualche anno fa. Te con l'apparecchio e le trecce che ti cadono sulle spalle, io invece una bellissima adolescente, perché, beh, sono sempre stata stupenda, come ben sai. Io nei quartieri di San Salvador, a giocare coi piedi scalzi, a farmi la doccia con l'acqua che cade dai tetti -non perché a casa non abbiamo la doccia, ma, beh, sì, perché è divertente

  
_"Sarebbe tutto diverso."_


End file.
